interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Io ha un sonio
Io Ha un Sonio I have a Dream Martin Luther King, Jr. Pronunciate sur le grados al Monumento Commemorative a Lincoln in Washington D.C. le 28 augusto, 1963. Delivered on the steps at the Lincoln Memorial in Washington D.C. on August 28, 1963. Io es felice de reunir me con vos in iste die que passara al historia como le plus grande demonstration per le libertate in le historia de nostre nation. I am happy to join with you today in what will go down in history as the greatest demonstration for freedom in the history of our nation. Cinque vintenas de annos retro, un grande Americano, in cuje umbra symbolic nos sta signava le Proclamation del Emancipation. Iste decreto momentose veniva como le luce de un grande fanal de sperantia a milliones de sclavos negre que le flammas de injustitia fulminante ha desiccate. Illo veniva como un alba joiose al fin del nocte longe de captivitate. Five score years ago, a great American, in whose symbolic shadow we stand today, signed the Emancipation Proclamation. This momentous decree came as a great beacon light of hope to millions of Negro slaves who had been seared in the flames of withering injustice. It came as a joyous daybreak to end the long night of their captivity. Ma cento annos plus tarde, nos debe confrontar le facto tragic que le Negro ancora non es libere. Cento annos plus tarde, ancora le manillas de segregation e le catenas de discrimination tristemente stropia le vita del Negro. Cento annos plus tarde, le Negro vive sur un insula solitari de povressa in le medio de un oceano vaste de prosperitate material. Cento annos plus tarde, le Negro ancora langue in le angulos de societate american e se trova un exiliato in su proprie pais. Dunque nos ha venite ci hodie pro dramatizar un condition horrific. But one hundred years later, the Negro still is not free. One hundred years later, the life of the Negro is still sadly crippled by the manacles of segregation and the chains of discrimination. One hundred years later, the Negro lives on a lonely island of poverty in the midst of a vast ocean of material prosperity. One hundred years later, the Negro is still languished in the corners of American society and finds himself an exile in his own land. And so we've come here today to dramatize a shameful condition. In un senso nos ha venite al capital de nostre nation pro cassar un cheque. Quando le architectos de nostre republica scribeva le parolas magnific del Constitution e del Declaration de Independentia, illes signava un nota promissori al qual cata Americano era devenir un herede. Iste nota era un promissa que al tote homines serea garantite le derectos inalienabile de vita, libertate, e le persecution de felicitate. In a sense we've come to our nation's capital to cash a check. When the architects of our republic wrote the magnificent words of the Constitution and the Declaration of Independence, they were signing a promissory note to which every American was to fall heir. This note was a promise that all men, yes, black men as well as white men, would be guaranteed the "unalienable Rights" of "Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness." Illo es obvie hodie que America ha fallate a iste nota promissori al minus in reguardo a su citatanos de color. In loco de honorar iste obligation sacre, America ha date le populo negre un mal cheque que ha retornate con le marca "fundos insufficiente." Ma nos refusa a creder que le banca de justitia es fallite. Nos refusa a creder que il ha fundos insufficiente in le grande voltas de occasion de iste nation. Dunque nos ha venite pro cassar iste cheque -- un cheque que dara a nos sur demanda le richessas de libertate e del securitate de justitia. It is obvious today that America has defaulted on this promissory note, insofar as her citizens of color are concerned. Instead of honoring this sacred obligation, America has given the Negro people a bad check, a check which has come back marked "insufficient funds." But we refuse to believe that the bank of justice is bankrupt. We refuse to believe that there are insufficient funds in the great vaults of opportunity of this nation. And so, we've come to cash this check, a check that will give us upon demand the riches of freedom and the security of justice. Nos anque ha venite a iste localitate santificate pro rememorar America del urgentia feroce de ora. Isto es nulle tempore pro occupar nos in le luxo de placar nos o pro prender le droga tranquilizante de gradualismo. Ora es le tempore pro levar nos ex le valle obscur e desolate de segregation al cammino illuminate del sol de justitia racial. Ora es le tempore pro aperir le portas de occasion a toto del infantes de Deo. Ora es le tempore pro levar nostre nation ex le arenas mobile de injustitia racial al rocca solide de fraternitate. We have also come to this hallowed spot to remind America of the fierce urgency of Now. This is no time to engage in the luxury of cooling off or to take the tranquilizing drug of gradualism. Now is the time to make real the promises of democracy. Now is the time to rise from the dark and desolate valley of segregation to the sunlit path of racial justice. Now is the time to lift our nation from the quicksands of racial injustice to the solid rock of brotherhood. Now is the time to make justice a reality for all of God's children. Illo serea fatal pro le nation a clauder le oculos al urgentia del momento e a subestimar le determination del Negro. Iste estate suffocante de calor del discontento legitime del Negro non passara usque il ha un autumno vigorante de libertate e equalitate. Decenovecentos sexanta tres non es un fin, ma un initio. Istos qui spera que le Negro ha habite besonio de emitter vapor ora sera contente habera un evelia rude si le nation retorna a affaires como usual. Il habera ni reposo ni tranquilitate in America usque le derectos de citatano del Negro se concede. Le trombas de revolta continuera tremer le fundamentos de nostre nation usque le brillante die de justitia emerge. It would be fatal for the nation to overlook the urgency of the moment. This sweltering summer of the Negro's legitimate discontent will not pass until there is an invigorating autumn of freedom and equality. Nineteen sixty-three is not an end, but a beginning. And those who hope that the Negro needed to blow off steam and will now be content will have a rude awakening if the nation returns to business as usual. And there will be neither rest nor tranquility in America until the Negro is granted his citizenship rights. The whirlwinds of revolt will continue to shake the foundations of our nation until the bright day of justice emerges. Ma il ha qualque cosa que io debe dicer a mi populo qui sta sur le limine calide que duce a in le palatio de justitia. In le processo de ganiar nostre placia legitime nos non debe esser culpa de actos injuste. Que nos non cerca satisfacer nostre sete pro libertate per biber del tassa de acerbitate e odio. But there is something that I must say to my people, who stand on the warm threshold which leads into the palace of justice: In the process of gaining our rightful place, we must not be guilty of wrongful deeds. Let us not seek to satisfy our thirst for freedom by drinking from the cup of bitterness and hatred. Nos debe sempre dirige nostre lucta sur le nivello alte de dignitate e disciplina. Nos non debe lassar que nostre protesto creative degenera a in violentia physic. De nove e de nove nos debe levar nos al talias majestatic de incontrar fortia physic con fortia del anima. We must forever conduct our struggle on the high plane of dignity and discipline. We must not allow our creative protest to degenerate into physical violence. Again and again, we must rise to the majestic heights of meeting physical force with soul force. Le nove militantia meraviliose que ha inglutite le communitate del Negro non debe ducer que nos diffider de tote gentes blanc, pro multo de nostre fratres blanc, como il es evidente per lor presentia ci hodie, ha venite al comprension que lor destino es ligate con nostre destino e lor libertate es inextractabilemente ligate a nostre libertate. The marvelous new militancy which has engulfed the Negro community must not lead us to a distrust of all white people, for many of our white brothers, as evidenced by their presence here today, have come to realize that their destiny is tied up with our destiny. And they have come to realize that their freedom is inextricably bound to our freedom. Nos non pote ir sol. We cannot walk alone. E durante que nos i, nos debe facer le fidantia que nos marchara avante. And as we walk, we must make the pledge that we shall always march ahead. Nos non pote retornar. We cannot turn back. Il ha los qui demanda del devotos de derectos civil, "Quando sera vos contente?" Nos nunquam pote esser contente durante que nostre corpores, pesante con le fatiga de viages, non pote ganiar albergo in le moteles del stratas e le hoteles del citates. Nos non pote esser contente durante que le mobilitate basic del Negro es de un ghetto plus parve a un plus grande. Nos nunquam pote esser contente durante que un Negro in Mississippi non pote votar e un Negro in Nove York crede qui ille ha nil pro le qual votar. No, no, nos non son contente, e nos non sera contente usque justitia flue como aquas, rectitude como un rivo potente. There are those who are asking the devotees of civil rights, "When will you be satisfied?" We can never be satisfied as long as the Negro is the victim of the unspeakable horrors of police brutality. We can never be satisfied as long as our bodies, heavy with the fatigue of travel, cannot gain lodging in the motels of the highways and the hotels of the cities. We cannot be satisfied as long as a Negro in Mississippi cannot vote and a Negro in New York believes he has nothing for which to vote. No, no, we are not satisfied, and we will not be satisfied until "justice rolls down like waters, and righteousness like a mighty stream." Io non so inattentive que alique de vos ha venite ci ex grande provas e tribulationes. Alique de vos ha venite fresc de cellas stricte. Alique de vos ha venite de areas ubi vostre recerca pro libertate lassava vos battite per le tempestas de persecution e stupefacite per le ventos de brutalitate policiari. Vos ha essite le veteranos de suffrentia creative. Continua laborar con le fide que suffrentia sin ganiate es redemptive. Retorna a Mississippi, retorna a Alabama, retorna a Georgia, retorna a Louisiana, retorna al quartieros basse e ghettos de nostre citates del nord, sapiente que de un modo o un altere iste situation pote esser e sera cambiate. I am not unmindful that some of you have come here out of great trials and tribulations. Some of you have come fresh from narrow jail cells. And some of you have come from areas where your quest -- quest for freedom left you battered by the storms of persecution and staggered by the winds of police brutality. You have been the veterans of creative suffering. Continue to work with the faith that unearned suffering is redemptive. Go back to Mississippi, go back to Alabama, go back to South Carolina, go back to Georgia, go back to Louisiana, go back to the slums and ghettos of our northern cities, knowing that somehow this situation can and will be changed. Que nos non rolar nos in le valle de despero, io dice a vos hodie, mi amicos. Let us not wallow in the valley of despair, I say to you today, my friends. E in despecto del difficultates e frustrationes del momento, io ancora ha un sonio. Illo es un sonio radicate profundemente in le sonio american. And so even though we face the difficulties of today and tomorrow, I still have a dream. It is a dream deeply rooted in the American dream. Io ha un sonio que un die iste nation se eveliara e realizara le ver signification de su credo: "Nos mantene que iste veritates es evidente per se: que tote homines son create equal." I have a dream that one day this nation will rise up and live out the true meaning of its creed: "We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal." Io ha un sonio que un die sur le collinas rubie de Georgia le filios de previe sclavos e le filios de previe proprietarios de sclavos potera seder se insimul a un tabula de fraternitate. I have a dream that one day on the red hills of Georgia, the sons of former slaves and the sons of former slave owners will be able to sit down together at the table of brotherhood. Io ha un sonio que un die mesmo le stato de Mississippi, un stato deserte, suffocante con le calor de injustitia e oppression, se transformara a in un oasis de libertate e justitia. I have a dream that one day even the state of Mississippi, a state sweltering with the heat of injustice, sweltering with the heat of oppression, will be transformed into an oasis of freedom and justice. Io ha un sonio que mi quatro infantes vivera un die in un nation ubi illes non sera estimate per le color de lor pelle ma per le contento de lor character. I have a dream that my four little children will one day live in a nation where they will not be judged by the color of their skin but by the content of their character. Io ha un sonio hodie. I have a dream today! Io ha un sonio que un die le stato de Alabama, le labios del cuje governator son tosto guttante con le parolas de “interposition” e “nullification”, se transformara a in un situation ubi parve pueros nigre e pueras nigre potera junger se le manos con parve pueros blanc e pueras blanc e ir insimul como sorores e fratres. I have a dream that one day, down in Alabama, with its vicious racists, with its governor having his lips dripping with the words of "interposition" and "nullification" -- one day right there in Alabama little black boys and black girls will be able to join hands with little white boys and white girls as sisters and brothers. Io ha un sonio hodie. I have a dream today! Io ha un sonio que un die cata valle se exaltara, cata collina e monte se abbassara, le placias aspere se facera plan, e le placias torte se facera recte, e le gloria del Senior se revelara, e tote carne lo videra insimul. I have a dream that one day every valley shall be exalted, and every hill and mountain shall be made low, the rough places will be made plain, and the crooked places will be made straight; "and the glory of the Lord shall be revealed and all flesh shall see it together."² Isto es nostre sperantia. Isto es le fide con le qual io retorna al Sud. This is our hope, and this is the faith that I go back to the South with. Con iste fide nos potera excavar del monte de despero un petra de sperantia. Con iste fide nos potera transformar le discordos tintinnante de nostre nation a in un belle symphonia de fraternitate. Con iste fide nos potera laborar insimul, precar insimul, luctar insimul, vader a prision insimul, levar nos pro libertate insimul, sapiente que nos sera libere un die. With this faith, we will be able to hew out of the mountain of despair a stone of hope. With this faith, we will be able to transform the jangling discords of our nation into a beautiful symphony of brotherhood. With this faith, we will be able to work together, to pray together, to struggle together, to go to jail together, to stand up for freedom together, knowing that we will be free one day. Isto sera le die quando tote del infantes de Deo potera cantar con un nove signification, And this will be the day -- this will be the day when all of God's children will be able to sing with new meaning: "Patria mie qu'es, focar del liberes, cant' io de te. My country 'tis of thee, sweet land of liberty, of thee I sing. Pais ubi patres cuba, pais que pel'grinos ama. Land where my fathers died, land of the Pilgrim's pride, Que tote monte resona, Liberate." From every mountainside, let freedom ring! E a fin que America deveni un grande nation isto debe devenir ver. And if America is to be a great nation, this must become true. Dunque que libertate resona del culmines del collinas de Nove Hampshire. And so let freedom ring from the prodigious hilltops of New Hampshire. Que libertate resona del montes forte de Nove York. Let freedom ring from the mighty mountains of New York. Que libertate resona del Alleghenias altiante de Pennsylvania! Let freedom ring from the heightening Alleghenies of Pennsylvania. Que libertate resona del Roccoses coperite de nive de Colorado! Let freedom ring from the snow-capped Rockies of Colorado. Que libertate resona del culmines undante de California! Let freedom ring from the curvaceous slopes of California. Ma non solmente illo: But not only that: Que libertate resona de Monte Petra de Georgia! Let freedom ring from Stone Mountain of Georgia. Que libertate resona de Monte Surveliantia de Tennessee! Let freedom ring from Lookout Mountain of Tennessee. Que libertate resona de tote collina e tote monticulo del talpa de Mississippi. Let freedom ring from every hill and molehill of Mississippi. De tote monte, que libertate resona. From every mountainside, let freedom ring. Quando nos lassa que libertate resona, quando nos lassa que illo resona de tote village e tote urbetto, de tote stato e tote citate, nos potera hastar ille die quando tote del infantes de Deo, homines nigre e homines blanc, judeos e gentiles, protestantes e catholiches, potera junger se le manos e canta in le parolas del vetule canto spiritual de Negros: And when this happens, when we allow freedom ring, when we let it ring from every village and every hamlet, from every state and every city, we will be able to speed up that day when all of God's children, black men and white men, Jews and Gentiles, Protestants and Catholics, will be able to join hands and sing in the words of the old Negro spiritual: "Libere al fin! libere al fin! Free at last! free at last! Gratias Deo omnipotente, nos son libere al fin!" Thank God Almighty, we are free at last!